Big Brother
by IluthraDanar
Summary: This is the story of how a genius, repeat offender becomes friends with a jaded doctor, whose only seeming commonality is their life in Star Fleet. Taking from scenes in the 2009 film, and outside that venue.
1. Chapter 1

**Like so many people, I love Karl Urban's portrayal of Leonard McCoy. I thought about what made him join Star Fleet, where had he been a doctor before, why did he and Jim Kirk become such good friends, when they seemed years apart, but according to Net info, McCoy is only 6 years older than Kirk. So I thought, ah, he's like Jim's big brother. In this fictional piece, I take from the new film and make up a few things of my own. **

**I will be using quotes from the film too. This is a First Person POV story, by the bye.**

**I do not own Star Trek or its characters. **

**Please review if you enjoy any part of it, so I know I'm doing ok.**

**Big brother **

**The introduction**

After the events of the destruction of Vulcan, and the defeat of the Romulan, Nero, Dr McCoy had time to contemplate his part in these affairs, and well before. The Enterprise was being repaired in spacedock, and the crew who were not immediately needed had been allowed some shore leave. Not that McCoy was not needed, as the sick bay was a mess. But right now, broken units were being replaced or repaired. Then McCoy would take control as the details were put in place. As Chief Medical Officer, he wanted his fingerprint on the layout of the repaired Sick Bay. It was still an odd feeling, being the CMO on this ship. He hadn't anticipated the previous doctor being killed in battle, but here McCoy was, next in line for the position. Star Fleet had formalized the promotion at the same time they had granted Jim Kirk's new rank as captain. That in itself was a shock to many. Not that Jim hadn't done enough to deserve it, as everyone agreed that, for a 3rd year cadet, he had shown the leadership, ingenuity, and courage to run a starship.

McCoy's mind went back to the day he met Jim Kirk on the shuttle that was taking future Star Fleet cadets to the academy. It's strange when someone comes into your life, how much or how little they will affect that life. But Jim Kirk had become a fixture, a friend, even a brother of sorts. McCoy figured he'd be a part of his life from now on, with Jim as captain of the Enterprise, and Bones, (yes he liked calling him Bones), as it's Chief Medical Officer.

They still lacked a few vital positions, for one, the Science Officer. That pointed-eared bastard had left the ship. _Good riddance_, he thought. Sure, he had helped in the destruction of Nero's ship. But with the lack of chemistry between Jim and the Vulcan, it was best that one or the other left the crew. And McCoy liked Jim. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to tolerate Spock.

Jim had asked him, "Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" McCoy had actually answered, "I don't know, but I like him." That was before Spock had irrationally had Jim thrown off the ship. It was before he had nearly strangled him on the bridge.

McCoy sat, sipping some of his illegal stock of Romulan ale. He'd had for years, the only case he was ever able to sneak into Federation space, courtesy of a freighter captain he had once cured of Jensen's Syndrome. McCoy nursed his supply by saving it only for "special" occasions. Surviving the near destruction of Earth was special enough. His thoughts went back to a few years ago, just before he'd met Jim Kirk. When he'd made his drastic life decision. Was it only a few years ago? Somehow it seemed longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**First scene, the meeting, and how it happened.**

**Big brother part 2**

I had received two messages that day. One was from my ex-wife, or rather her attorney. The other was from Star Fleet. I decided to get the bad news out of the way first. Of course, if the one from Star Fleet was a refusal, well, then both would be bad news anyway, so what the hell.

The first message was just what I thought it would be. That bitch's lawyer made sure I was left with nothing in the divorce. No home, no belongings, hell, even my own daughter was going to be her sole responsibility. I would be allowed visitation, only when SHE gave me permission. And that would happen in what century?

I resigned myself to being an absent father, and would wait until Joanna came of age, when we could see each other unimpeded by her witch of a mother. I hoped she would understand. I loved that sprite from the moment she was born. Joanna was THE only good thing to come of that marriage.

I thought briefly of Nancy. Now there was a woman worth marrying. But I was too involved in my medical career to ask her. Then it was too late. She went and married Professor Robert Crater, and was gone.

So rather than lament my newfound homelessness, I decided in a pique, to apply to Star Fleet Medical. I knew it wasn't the best amendment to my career path, since being an aviophobe, it would mean I'd be doing something that scared me to death. But it might get me off-planet, and that would be the best thing for all concerned right now.

I opened the message, not wanting to look at the screen. But I did, pleased to see that it was an acceptance letter. I was to report to the academy in one week for first year training. It would also mean expanding my specialization fields to include exobiology.

I decided, to celebrate my new life, I would go out on a bender before I left. And who better to celebrate with, but Bob Carson, an old friend who chose to practice medicine in the hinterlands of Iowa. Since Riverside, Iowa was a pick up point for cadets going to San Francisco, it would be the perfect time to see Bob. We'd hung out, gotten perfectly drunk, while telling tall tales to each other, and anyone else who would listen. I realized, almost too late, that the shuttle for the academy was taking off at 0800, and I hadn't even changed clothes. Hell, I had barely washed up, let alone shaved.

I'd arrived at Riverside Shipyard with a few minutes to spare. The vessel being built there was massive, a new model as I understood. But I had no time to stop and stare. I boarded the shuttle, when a sudden wave of panic hit me. I excused myself to go to the restroom. I was relieved it had no window, so I sat there, hiding, petrified, unable to move. Next thing I knew, there was pounding on the door. I had opened it slightly to find a petite woman in grey. She ordered me out of the restroom. I tried to tell her why I needed to stay in there, but she refused to listen, and threatened me instead. So I took my seat. What choice did I have?

Next to me was a young kid, also out of uniform, who reassured me that spaceflight was safe. I corrected him squarely on that matter. We shared one last drink from a flask I carried around with me, and introduced ourselves. He said his name was Jim Kirk. By the injuries on his face, he must have been a scrapper, or just very clumsy. As a doctor, I always noticed when someone had been hurt. He had an easy way about him, but for some reason, I had assumed he'd been in a fight. And like me, he seemed a johnny-come-lately, compared to all the walking red uniforms around us. I took to him right off. Little did I know at the time that we would become fast friends, brothers even. I called him 'kid', and he called me 'Bones' because I had mentioned the fact that my ex had left me nothing but my bones. And that was how I met James Kirk, the man who would later become my captain, and I, his ship's CMO. But that meeting was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jim asks Bones to be a part of his latest Kobayashi Maru test crew. He reluctantly agrees, and gets quite a surprise, along with everyone else.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother part 3**

As we exited the main building and headed down the stairs, Jim was his usual charming self, saying hello to anything in a skirt. I just don't get how this kid can do as well as he does in classes, while still feeding his horniness. And he's horny 99% of the time. I told him I never, ever wanted to be in a relationship again. After one failed marriage, I wasn't eager to try again any time soon. He told me I was too young to feel that way. I reassured him that I was not interested. But Jim, now he'll flirt with the ladies, didn't really matter what species they were from. I warned him about that too. Having sex with other species wasn't always the safest thing to do. Last I heard, he was seeing an Orion. Now that's gambling. Their pheromones can be deadly to human males.

So I figure he's going to do some studying, like he told me an hour ago. But then he tells me he's taking the Kobayashi Maru test...for a third time! I can't believe it. Why would he want to take it a third time? I kind of suspect that he has something up his sleeve. I've known Jim Kirk for the last three years, and I know he never does anything without a good reason. In any case, he is telling me he wants me there. Why, to watch him fail again? Not likely, if I know my James Kirks. I think he has a plan, one he won't even reveal to me, so hell yeah, I'm going to be there.

We part company, until tomorrow. Again, he says he's off to go study. I think, in a pig's eye.

************************

I was sitting in the helmsman's seat on the set of the Kobayashi Maru test. Me, a doctor, playing helmsman to "Captain" Kirk. He even reminded us of that, in case we forgot, I suppose. When I told him that there were enemy ships locking onto us, he smiled and said "That's ok", as if it were the best thing to ever happen to a starship. I repeat what he said, in total disbelief that I heard him correctly, and he tells me not to worry about it.

The test gets harder, with more Klingon ships decloaking. But of course, this isn't a problem for the great Captain James T Kirk. Jim's acting like we've already defeated the Klingons and starts giving orders for the disposition of the Kobayashi Maru crew. Uhura reminds him that we're still surrounded, but does he care? I'm still thinking, what the hell does he have planned, because he has to have something planned.

Now the fake ships are firing on us, and I tell Jim just that, with the added information that the shields are failing. Like him with this test, I think. I am in total shock when I see him pull an apple from his chair. An apple! What is this simulation anyway, a lunch break? I want to fire at the simulations, but he says 'No." Why the devil am I here? The klaxon is getting on my nerves, and if Jim is playing games, do I have to watch him make a fool of himself?

So I resign myself into doing nothing, when every system on the "bridge" goes static. Now what, I'm thinking. Jim, however, seems unperturbed. As if waiting for something to happen, he sits, when the static clears. He says, "Arm photons." Finally, he's taking it all seriously. Or is he. I remind him that their shields are up, but he questions that reality. I look at my console, flabbergasted to see that the enemy ships have no shields. How the hell..... And he continues to eat his apple, ordering one photon torpedo per ship be fired. I watch as the simulations blow up in a bright blast of orange and red heat. "Captain" Jim then tells us to begin evacuating the Kobayashi Maru crew, so pleased with himself, I think he will bust here and now.

After we left the set, Jim was still pleased with himself. "You know, Bones, I'll probably get a commendation for this. Maybe even a promotion."

"You've got to be kidding, right?" I demand. "That was the biggest farce I've ever seen."

"Thanks for the support, Doctor," he replied, a bit put out.

"How did you do it, Jim?"

"I had a little help from a friend."

"A friend," I repeat. "Well, you're going to need a friend, if my instincts are correct. The Board isn't going to appreciate this at all."

The thing is, when you have a friend, you sometimes have to be honest with them, even if they don't like it. Was I supposed to tell Jim, job well done, kiddo! I just couldn't do that. Well, we'll just have to see what the academy honchos have to say about it. I only hope he's right. He is my friend after all. Funny thing though. After the test, I found that I didn't like apples so much anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones recalls the turning point of his relationship with Jim Kirk. **

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother part 4**

I have to jump back in time to the night Jim and I became friends. Not just friendly roommates, but real friends. The kind who backs you up in a bar fight. The kind who holds your head while you're puking up your guts, after drinking too much The kind who tells you to shut up when you're moaning in pain the next morning. And yeah, I did all that. Well, I did end up giving him something for his hangover.

It happened the day after he had taken the Kobayashi Maru test.....and failed miserably. Not only had he failed, but some of the cadets who were on the bridge set said things, or just stood there sniggering. Jim's ego couldn't take the jokes, which were just that. Truthfully, no one meant anything by it, because they all knew, you don't beat the Kobayashi Maru test. Unfortunately, Jim took it all very seriously. He was determined to prove that you could beat the no-win scenario. So he took it a second time. But again, he was slammed down by the computer, which would always invent new obstacles, no matter what the testing cadet came up with. I wasn't there the second time, because of a busy schedule. But I heard about it later. And not from Jim. So when he didn't come back to the room, and it being after hours, I decided I'd better go look for him. It wouldn't do to have a surprise inspection, with him gone.

I checked several places he haunted, not so much to get drunk, but to pick up women. I finally found him, not only drunk, but very drunk. Being Jim Kirk, he was still trying to pick up the ladies, but his slurred words didn't really impress any of them. I went up to him, and leaned against the bar. He noticed me right away.

"Bones! When did you get here? Hey, let me buy you a drink." He picked up his glass and while attempting to find his mouth, he spilled some of his drink on the shoe of the man next to him. Apparently, liquor doesn't make good shoe cleaner, and the victim had no sense of humor. He went to grab Jim's shirt, an angry look on his face. I stepped between them, and did my best to calm the man down.

"Look, guy, the kid just lost something valuable to him. Give 'em a break, will ya. Here, let me buy you a drink, and we'll get out of your way." I passed my ID card to the barkeeper, who scanned and returned it. The man mumbled something, but took his drink and left us.

"Jim, I think you've had enough. Let's get back to the dorm, before someone notices that you're gone."

"Bones, Bones, come on, have a drink with me. Didn't you hear? James Kirk is a big loser. That damned test proved it."

"Good god, man, all you did was prove to yourself what everyone else already knows. It can't be defeated!" I grabbed his half-empty glass and slid it down the bar. "Come on, Jim, let's go." I put my shoulder under his arm, and started leading him out the door.

"Bones, I know I can... ugh,...beat it. I don't feel so good." He lost his footing, while I tried to keep him upright.

We managed to cross the street, and headed for the quad. So far, no one saw us. Everyone who might have been out were probably safely in their rooms. After entering the main gate, we were near a tree, when Jim started puking. While his body was expelling the toxic liquor, I held his head. As a doctor, I was used to this sort of stuff. But I hated seeing my best friend doing this to himself over some unwinnable test. I knew that by morning, he would be regretting his actions, but for now, I didn't say anything. I was just there for him.

When he was finished, Jim leaned against the tree. "Thanks, Bones. Man, I feel worked over."

"Wait until morning. No doubt, you'll be feeling a hell of a lot worse. Now can you leave it alone?" I kept my hand on his back, in case.

"No way. I gotta do this, Bones, and next time, I want you there. Promise me, you'll be there."

I propped myself under his shoulder again, and we started back to the dorm. "Yeah, yeah, kid, I'll be there," not actually believing he'd try a third time. "Now let's move and get you cleaned up before anyone sees you."

We arrived at our room unseen by anyone. I got him stripped and washed up, and tucked into bed. I looked down at him sprawled on the bed, and covered him with a blanket. "You know, I should let you suffer your hangover as a lesson." But I knew I'd end up giving him a hypo for the pain. The kid had determination, that was for sure. He'd pass that damned test, if it killed him. Well, maybe by morning, he will have forgotten all about it. At least I hoped he would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bones supports his friend during a crisis. But when the chips are down, he makes a decision that will either save the day or get them both busted.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother 5**

Well, I was right about Jim needing a friend. And that Star Fleet wouldn't take his little Kobayashi Maru escapade lightly. The Board isn't known for its sense of humor.

I usually like it when I'm right, but not this time.

A surprise meeting had been called for all the cadets, instructors included. No one had any idea why we were being called together in the assembly hall, but here we were, waiting in the halls, whispering amongst ourselves and sharing all sorts of speculation.

Finally, we were allowed to take our seats. Jim and I had gotten nearly front row seats, something in retrospect I wished hadn't happened. There were officers of the highest level seated up front, all looking extremely grim. I was shocked when I heard Jim's name being called. I glanced over at him, and noticed him sit a bit straighter, waiting for the reason he was being called up. He gave me a quick glance before rising and making his way to one of the podiums. All I could think was, _Dammit, Jim, see what being a smartass gets you._ They didn't even notify him of this "trial", so that he could prepare a defense. It just didn't seem right.

Admiral Barnett went on, stating that someone had accused Jim of violating the ethics code. My poor deluded friend gave me one final look before facing the firing squad.

Now if anyone else had been accused of breaking the ethics rules, they would have stood humbly and apologized profusely. But not James Kirk. He demanded to know who his accuser was. I noticed a tall, lean alien, a Vulcan I believe, rise, and approach the other podium. His introduction indicated that he, Commander Spock, was the creator of the Kobayashi Maru program. This was beginning to make sense now.

Admiral Barnett allowed him to issue his claim, that Jim had somehow tampered with the program, thus being able to defeat the test. Now I thought, ok, the kid is going to admit what he'd done and take his punishment. I was dead wrong. In his usual cockiness, he wanted to know the point of the accusation. Admiral Barnett used a word no cadet wanted to be associated with.

"cheated."

They were saying Jim had cheated. I sat there, watching my friend verbally battle with the Vulcan, taking ill-advised potshots with dignity, and pushing back whenever the Vulcan attempted to make Jim seem less than worthy of his place in the academy. All this over some dumb test that wasn't indicative of intelligence, courage, quick-thinking or any other necessary attribute of a starship captain. Of course, I was just a doctor, not a philosophy major, so what did I know. Commander Spock made out that because Jim didn't believe in the no win scenario, he was not worthy of being a starship commander. I knew better, but in this case, no character witnesses were being called to testify.

I really felt affronted by the way Jim's father was brought into the proceedings. I knew him well enough to know that this was one thing you didn't do. Where his father was concerned, Jim was conflicted to the point that he would refuse even to discuss him. And I never pushed him on it.

As the verbal battle continued, I felt that the Vulcan was making valid points, but because it was Jim Kirk they were talking about, I knew the Board and this Commander Spock were wrong. Very wrong. Still, Jim listened, not saying anything, as the Vulcan prattled on about fear and what is expected of a good officer. I didn't realize that I was frowning so hard, until I noticed my forehead hurt. I had to respect the kid for not shouting or otherwise being overly demonstrative. He had no defense other than he felt what he did was acceptable, if not laudable.

The assembly was interrupted by news of a problem on the home planet of Commander Spock. It sounded big, so I stepped down from my seat to stand at Kim's side. Orders were to meet at the shuttle bay for immediate transportation to one of many ships orbiting Earth. Jim looked at me forlornly, asking who the pointed-ear guy was. I admitted I had no idea, but I jokingly said I liked him. It was something I would later regret saying.

************************

We waited in the shuttle bay, listening for our names to be called. I heard mine called, USS Enterprise, under Captain Pike. Jim got frantic, as he hadn't heard his name called. He ran to an officer to find out why. I followed, hoping it was a mistake. Since he was under suspension, Jim could not leave the academy grounds. There would be no ship assignment for him. Here was an emergency so big that cadets were being placed in service positions prior to graduation. Yet the brightest cadet, in my opinion, was being left behind.

Jim had once told me why he used to get into fights so often. He said that his life was so empty, that he felt so numb to everything around him, fighting was the only way he knew he was alive. It took the pain he felt from getting beat up just to let him know there was something inside him wanting to live. So I looked at him, itching to join his fellow cadets, wanting to help, and he wasn't being allowed the privilege. That was the worst punishment he could have received.

I was torn, but I told him I had to go, and in his charming way, he smiled, wishing me a safe journey as he shook my hand. I started for the shuttle, but took one last look back. I saw Jim standing around, looking pathetic, and obviously feeling like a fifth wheel. He had to keep moving out of everyone's way, and in that instant, I knew where he belonged. But how to get him there. I realized I could use my position as a ship's doctor. I went back to Jim, grabbed his arm, and told him to come with me. Boy, was I going to be in for it if we got caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bones and Jim Kirk have a relationship built on friendship. And on how often who owes whom. But they make it work just the same.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big brother part 6**

Being a doctor has its perks. And getting Jim on board the Enterprise was solely due to me being a doctor, because no one can say no to me when I push the medical button. My idea to get Jim on board was simple. I had to see to it that he looked sick so that, as his attending physician, he could travel with me. I honestly didn't think the ruse would work, but the officer on duty barely questioned my demand. I just made it easy for him to decide. The kid comes with me, or I stay behind. Captain Pike wouldn't be happy with that. He let us board the shuttle without further interrogation.

I knew that Jim felt like crap, but a pretense wouldn't pass muster. No one could question the sweating, lack of coordination, and maybe even throwing up for anything than what it looked like. It had to be believable. I injected him with the viral infection carried in mud fleas. Harmless for the most part, but the symptoms were not very pretty.

Once aboard the Enterprise, I was going to have to get Jim the anti-toxin as soon as possible. One thing that I noticed in my friend was the way he could ignore his symptoms with just one look of the orbital docking station. Now that is a man who deserves to be called Star Fleet. Nothing else matters when they see a ship. It's just like a beautiful woman to any space-faring man worth his salt. And Jim always did have an eye for beautiful ladies.

Once we left the shuttle bay, I helped Jim to Sick Bay, just barely dodging that pointy-eared bastard. _Good god, was he on board this ship too? Just my luck_, I thought.

Sick Bay was pristine....and almost empty. Being the maiden voyage, no one had the chance to get sick or injured yet. And was I amazed that Jim Kirk, all sweaty, aching and quite ill, could still muster enough elan to flirt with one of the nurses. But I had to knock him out for awhile, in order for the symptoms to calm down, after I gave him the anti-toxin. He bellyached the entire time, just like an infant. It was unbelievable how quickly the sedative took effect. He passed out like a sack of potatoes onto the medical bed.

Later, when he'd awoke, he was going on about storms in space, while I tried to see how he felt. That was when I noticed his hands. Obviously the anti-toxin, mixed with the sedative, caused Jim to have an adverse reaction. His hands were huge. I tried to think quickly, what to give him to counter the swelling. His heart rate was also way up, and what does he do, but race off to look for someone in communications. I followed him, of course, trying to give him a vaccine against the anti-toxin's side effects. He wasn't very happy at the numerous hypos I had to give him, and was getting a bit testy. I could understand, but dammit, I had to counter the swelling, and get his heart rate down.

As he tried to get information from the person he was looking for and found, his speech became slurry. _Oh hell_, I thought,_ numb tongue_. I searched in my med-kit for something to counter that. This was getting ridiculous. I was beginning to ask myself, why did I bring the kid aboard. We were going to get caught, I just knew it. I gave him one final hypo, to which he gave me a very annoyed _Stop it!_

With the cadet and me in tow, Jim headed for the bridge. I figured Captain Pike would give it to him now, so I stepped up and took the blame. He couldn't very well throw me in the brig, yet.

Jim was going on about that damned storm in space, all the while, me standing there, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Pike was visibly angry, and I hoped when we had our little talk, I would be able to explain everything to his satisfaction. I doubted it though.

Fortunately for me, Jim had everyone's attention. As soon as he finished his explanation, suddenly the Vulcan backed him, along with the communications cadet. And Captain Pike was actually taking him seriously enough to put the bridge on alert.

*************************

Ok, so on Earth, I had told Jim that he owed me one. Maybe we would owe him one, if he was proven correct. But I recalled many times when he owed me and I owed him. It was the nature of our friendship. Like the time he tried to introduce me to someone, after I expressly told him I was not interested in dating anyone.

It was a Saturday night, when he'd asked me if I wanted to join him for dinner. I had innocently agreed. When we got to the restaurant he'd chosen, he started towards a table already occupied by two very pretty females. Instantly, I regretted trusting him.

"Kid, what did I tell you? I'm not interested in meeting anyone." I gave him my best glare.

He put his arm around my shoulder, gave me that little boy grin of his, and said, "It's just dinner, Bones. Dinner and some pleasant company. I'm not asking you to marry her. Neither of them are cadets. I thought you might enjoy some non Star Fleet conversing tonight."

I hid my anger deeper, and just let my annoyance show. "Alright, just this once! And I'm telling you right now. If you take your date back to her place, you better have a ride for her friend, because I'll be going back to the dorm."

Jim gave me a look of irritation, which was instantly replaced by the Kirk grin. "Ok, Bones. We'll eat, talk, and there will be no "going back to their place, I promise."

We went over to the table, introduced ourselves, and took our seats.

"Hello, Marisa. Kareen. This is my friend from the academy, Doctor Leonard McCoy."

"How do you do, ladies." I tried to give my best Southern gentleman face, but I really didn't want to be there.

"Oh, you're a doctor. Jimmy never told us that. How fascinating that must be," said the blonde Kareen, all sweetness and adoration.

"So you decided to join Star Fleet to practice medicine?" asked the brunette Marisa.

"It's along story, one he doesn't like to talk about. Hey, why don't we order some drinks," Jim interrupted, thankfully.

We got our drinks, and while Jim was being nuzzled by the brunette, the blonde insisted on talking to me. She liked asking questions, which was ok, except she didn't really know what I was talking about when I answered her. Having been around so many Star Fleet cadets and instructors spoiled me for a decent conversation. I attempted to get Jim's attention away from the vampire on his neck, by kicking him under the table. Unfortunately, I missed.

"Oww!" shouted Kareen. "Who did that?"

"I'm sorry," I admitted. "Um, ....leg cramp." I was done here. I would have thrown up on "Jimmy" if it got me out of this bar. "Look, Kareen, it was very nice to meet you, but I, ...we have to be getting back to the academy. Big test tomorrow. Isn't that right, Jimmy?"

"Hm? Oh...yeah. Big test. Sorry, Marisa. Kareen. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Jim un-entangled himself from his admirer, and stood. "If you ladies want to stay, I'll tell the bartender the next round is on me. Good night."

We left the bar, with Jim smiling and waving to our dates as we exited through the door. "Bones, what is the matter with you anyway? And kicking that poor girl."

"I was trying to kick you! What the blazes did you expect, when I specifically told you I don't need to date. Not now, maybe not ever. So don't ever do that to me again."

Not feeling offended, Jim put his arm around my shoulders as we headed back to academy grounds. "Alright, alright. Never again. I swear it. I just thought you might like to meet some nice girls."

"Not any time soon. Kid, wait until you meet someone whom you'd like to just erase out of existence from your life. Then maybe you'll understand that, sometimes, you have to stay clear of the cigarettes before you get lung cancer."

"What?" Jim asked totally confused by the statement.

"Never mind. Old saying. Let's just get back to the dorm." I was tired. And I figured that this time, he owed me, big time. Just because.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things get more tense onboard the Enterprise, as McCoy finds himself in a precarious position between his commander and his friend.**

**Big Brother Part 7**

As soon as Captain Pike had put the bridge on alert, I headed for Sick Bay. The CMO, Doctor Puri was giving orders to set up possible triage stations, should there be a battle. Everyone was ready to go, including me. It was the waiting that was always the worst part. The first hit Enterprise took indicated we were at war with whatever or whomever was out there taking potshots at us. Consoles exploded in sparks and smoke.

I tried to stay at my duty station, but it was difficult when the boys upstairs kept making the deck tilt. Casualties started pouring in, and we got down to work. Broken bones, lacerations, burns, and shaken nerves were instantly dealt with by the sharp medical crew around me. Doctor Puri called to me.

"McCoy, I have to go to Deck Six. Major casualties that can't be moved. You're in charge here."

"Yes, sir!" I said, going on automatic pilot. I found my self giving orders which came to me unbidden. It was a credit to Star Fleet Medical that we were as prepared as we were. No one ever expects to being in the middle of a battle, when they're training. Yet here I was, fighting to keep crewmen alive when the ship could be destroyed at any moment. You just don't think about that though, while you're treating patients.

For what seemed like hours, we patched together the worst wounded as best we could, and sent the rest on their way to make room for the more badly injured. It was then that I received horrible news. Doctor Puri had been working on Deck Six, in a section which suffered a direct hit. He was killed instantly. I realized I was now the doctor in charge. I started barking orders, which were obeyed without question by the medical crew, most who were still unaware of the CMO's fate.

A call came through from the bridge by the acting captain Spock. Where was Captain Pike? Before I could even speculate, Spock asked for a report, so I gave him one. I told him Doctor Puri was dead. He replied that I was now in charge. _Tell me something I don't already know_, I mumbled to myself.

As soon as the shaking had stopped, we set about getting down to business. It's much easier when the ground beneath you isn't swaying. I wondered what was going on up on the bridge. I worried about Jim, but I figured if anyone could take care of themselves, it was the kid. I had no idea at the time that he had been tagged for a dangerous mission.

***********************

It hadn't seemed like much time had passed, and yet it felt like forever. We worked non-stop in this contradictory environment, until I received a message from the transporter room. Expect Vulcan casualties. What the hell....

We, along with the rest of the crew, found out that the planet Vulcan had been destroyed, and that only a handful of the entire population had been evacuated. Those who had been beamed aboard the Enterprise were headed for Sick Bay. It was easier to help them, as most had no serious injuries. Physically, that is. The difference between Humans and Vulcans is we can let out our fears, our surprise, and our anger. As non emotional beings, they had no outlet for that. Even the children were silently stoic, although if you looked closely, you could see fear in their eyes. The medical staff did their best in the silence that finally overtook Sick Bay. I still thought about Jim. Where was he?

Finally, as I was bandaging an arm wound on a small Vulcan child, I saw Jim enter the room. He had a large cut in his hand but was basically ok. I smiled at him, a smile he returned, with a curt nod. One of the nurses set about bandaging up his hand.

The silence became overwhelming, since no one really wanted to speak. The absolute grimness of the situation made it impossible for anyone to talk. What would you talk about? How an entire planet disappeared in seconds? And just who was out there, destroying worlds without compunction? And for what purpose?

Although Jim and I had called him "that pointy-eared bastard", and we'd not exactly seen eye to eye on anything so far, I sympathized with Spock. His planet was gone, his people all but wiped out. It would be impossible to fathom, let alone accept. As soon as I knew the medical section was under control, I followed Jim as he headed for the bridge. It was then that Jim told me Spock had lost his mother, just he was transporting up with her.

************************

In the aftermath of Vulcan's demise, the Enterprise had warped away from the planet before being drawn into the gravity well itself. The bridge crew were hashing out what had just happened, as well as how to handle our current situation. Jim sat in Captain's Pike's chair, as we all speculated on what this aggressive enemy had as his arsenal, and where he had come from. Being on the bridge at the time, Jim had more information that I had. I wondered aloud how this madman, for he had to be a madman, managed to do what he'd done. As Spock passed in front of Jim, he ordered him out of the captains' chair. I looked at my roommate, thinking on how easily he fit in that chair. For his part anyway, it was a natural. But he was not the captain, Spock was. And our real captain was a prisoner on the enemy ship, or he was dead.

The discussion became more heated, as I watched Spock and Jim argue over what to do next. Jim wanted to save Pike and confront the enemy, while Spock wanted to rejoin what was left of the fleet. The rest of the bridge crew watched as the discussion went from one filled with suggestion to one filled with opposing animosity. Spock ordered Jim to be removed from the bridge, and before I could even utter a protest, he broke free from his guards, fighting them, until Spock did something that immobilized Jim instantly. He crumpled to the deck and was out like a light.

Spock gave an order. "Get him off this ship!"

Wait, he couldn't give an order like that. You don't just put someone off a ship in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to yell for him to just lock Jim up in the brig, but he, Spock, seemed so focused, I doubted he would even hear me. As soon as Jim was removed from the bridge, I started to say something to the Vulcan, who noticed me I think, but went on giving commands to the navigator and helmsman to set course to join the fleet. I felt utter frustration, but I worried about Jim too. Spock said there was a Star Fleet installation on the planetoid below, but was it even manned? I thought about how I would make a report on the irrational behavior of our acting captain.

***********************

Later on, I checked on the condition of Sick Bay and its patients. Everything seemed calmer now. I received a call from the bridge. Captain Spock wanted to speak with me. I made sure that all was well, checking with the nurses and medics. Then I returned to the bridge to find it oddly calm as well.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him. I was surprised to hear him say that he knew it must have been difficult for me to support him over my friend. What he didn't know was that I didn't exactly support him. I just didn't speak up soon or loudly enough to make my feelings known. So of course, I got smart in my response. "Are you thanking me?" I asked sarcastically.

He was not. Just an acknowledgment that he knew my difficulties. He knew nothing. Jim and I were friends, and this man had just tossed my friend off the ship, into god knows what kind of situation. After asking if he would let me speak my mind, he replied he would welcome it. Since he gave his ok, I gave it to him good. I dared question the wisdom of his decision, bringing up an old saying from back home way. Without skipping a beat, he countered me with a bit of slick talk of his own. He implied I'd prefer him mentally incapable of performing his duties, weeping and some such. Oh, how that man infuriated me. I was kind of glad when he excused himself, and I muttered "green-blooded hobgoblin" to myself, so frustrated, I didn't even want to think of him as a man.


	8. Chapter 8

**McCoy recalls a time when Jim helped him through a tough situation. Now he might have to return the favor.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother Part 8**

While the ship was headed for the Laurentian system to meet up with the fleet, I had lots of time to think. Sick Bay had been cleaned up as much as was possible, without going into spacedock. The Vulcans had been given quarters and were doing whatever it was Vulcans did, especially in their current situation. I thought of Jim down on the ice planet Delta Vega. How would he survive? Could he make it to the Federation outpost before the elements got to him? That damnable Vulcan on the bridge hadn't even acted like evicting Jim from the ship was a hard decision. If only I could file a report that would get him removed from command. But then where would we be, without a captain or first officer?

************************

I remembered one time, while we were in field training, one of the most terrifying exercises for me had been a jump from a ship in high orbit over Earth. We weren't going to be sky diving exactly, because we'd be jumping from the upper stratosphere, slightly over 150,000 feet, in a oxygen suit. Once we entered breathable airspace, it would be an easy fall to Earth, with a parachute, of course. No one had ever died in the exercise, or so I heard, but I froze up. I was so scared, I decided then and there, I was leaving Star Fleet and not looking back. Jim noticed my fear and tried to calm me down. He said it was like a ride at a theme park. I laughed at him. _Not like any ride I'd ever been on, _I said. But he never gave up on me. Encouraging, cracking jokes. I don't know what I would have done without the kid being there. Wasn't he afraid of anything? Maybe a lack of good sense explained his bravado. In any case, I was grateful for his presence.

Aviophobia was very real to me, and I managed to get through almost two years of the academy without confronting more than the usual spaceflights in vehicles that Jim reassured me were flare proof, comet proof, pretty much anything that could kill us proof. So now, in order to pass year two, we had to...jump, from a ship, very high up. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. _Do not throw up, Leonard, do not throw up._

We were suited up, and waiting our turns to jump from the segregated airlock at the rear of the shuttle. A big burly NCO was standing there to make sure there were no cowards aboard. One by one, cadets exited the relative safety of the our vessel, when I noticed it was Jim's turn. Being the brave sort he was, or maybe the word was reckless, he yelled some sort of amusing epithet, and ran for the door which was open to space. I dared not remove my helmet, with no atmosphere in the open airlock. I started to panic. It was my turn, and I couldn't move. I heard the beating of my heart in my head, and the accelerated breathing in my helmet.

"McCoy, go!" I heard through my intercom, the booming voice of monstroid back there. "I said go, now!"

I stood there, unable to move one inch. "I can't," I yelled back.

He came forward, grabbed me by the airtank, and shoved me out the airlock. Blackness filled my vision as I free-fell down to Earth. Thank god for gravity, or I'd be floating off toward Saturn. I screamed as I fell, until I felt myself slowing and the air rushing by. The sky went from black to blue, and I saw the small figures of those who'd gone before me. As I could make out features, rivers, trees, and buildings, I screamed out for joy. I was alive! The suit had worked! I'd survived!

Later, when everyone was back on solid ground, Jim and I hugged each other, glad to be alive. I told the kid I was grateful he'd been there. Seeing him do so effortlessly, what it took a burly academy officer to get me to do, made me respect him all the more. We survived the worst nightmare I could ever imagine. And the one good thing that came from that jump was, I didn't suffer from aviophobia anymore. It took being tossed out an airlock by a huge, angry-looking non-com to cure me.

***********************

I was in Sick Bay, when someone knowing Jim and I were roommates at the academy, called me to let me know he'd been found. It was probably against protocol, but I thanked them for telling me. I decided that I might be needed on the bridge, assuming Jim would be taken there. There, or maybe the brig. I got there as fast as I could run, before slowing and slipping onto the bridge. Jim was brought there, looking none the worse for wear. Spock, as acting captain, interrogated my friend, and some guy who was with him. We all stood around, watching the scene unfold in front of us. If I didn't know better, I would say that Captain Spock was exhibiting anger. Controlled maybe, but still there. Jim, for whatever reason, was taunting the Vulcan. As it turned out, his companion was Star Fleet.

I folded my arms and bit my lip. What the hell was Jim doing? It was as if he was purposely trying to get Spock mad. He kept at him, getting in his face. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't know what he had in mind. So I waited. I exchanged glances with Sulu, Chekhov and a few others. None of us knew what to do.

Before I knew what was happening, Spock had jumped Jim, attacking him head on in a fury I'd not expected from a human, let alone a non-emotional Vulcan. I wanted to step in, but I felt that these two had to iron out their differences, one way or another. Sometimes it took a fight between enemies, for those enemies to become friends. If they didn't kill each other in the process.

The bridge crew watched, stunned. No one moved. Jim seemed to be trying to avoid any major damage from Spock, but he wasn't really fighting back. If he survived, I'd have some patching up to do, that was for sure. Spock had him by the throat, threatening to cut off Jim's oxygen supply. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a voice cut through the chaos.

"_Spock!"_

A second passed, two seconds...when Spock released Jim's throat, leaving red marks behind. Jim was coughing from his throttling, but otherwise seemed ok. I couldn't wait to ask him what the hell he had been doing.

Captain Spock stood in front of me, informing me that he was relinquishing command, and that I should make note of it in the ship's log. Then he left the bridge, all of our eyes following him.

The stranger piped up about how he liked this ship. Who was he anyway? I recalled the outpost on Delta Vega. Maybe Jim had brought him back with him, however he had made it back here. Questions popped up in my brain, but I would talk with him later. For now, all I could say was...

"Congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

He responded without looking at me. "Yeah, we do."

Sulu clarified for the bridge crew. "Pike made him First Officer."

I watched as Jim settled into the center seat, making himself at home. I said something, which he took as non support of his new position . He should have known I would support him, but the situation was just so bizarre, what did he expect. I wanted to see to his injuries, but he had no time for that. He made an announcement to the fact that Captain Spock was no longer in command, that he was, and that his orders were we would attempt to follow the enemy ship and intercept it before it reached Earth.

I had been in Sick Bay for much of the events in our encounter with the enemy ship, so I wasn't really up to speed on what was going on and whom we had been fighting. But whatever was going to happen, I knew Sick Bay was ready. I only hoped that it wasn't going to be needed much.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Enterprise crew have to figure out a way to stop Nero from destroying the Earth. Bones recalls a time he almost lost his best friend.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother part 9**

As the Enterprise headed towards to Earth, Jim and his bridge crew, minus one Vulcan, were trying to determine how to intercept the enemy vessel, and what to do if they managed to do that. Being a doctor, I didn't have much technical input, but I felt I needed to be there to lend moral support. Jim, being his usual impulsive self, was throwing out ideas that smacked of Special Forces assaults. Get aboard the Narada, take out the crew, and steal back the planet killing weapon.

"Jim, you can't go in, guns blazing!" I told him. I felt the direct approach would not work out here, alone and out-gunned as we were.

While we were hashing out ideas, that Russian kid, Chekov, had been working out a plan of his own, at least where the ship was concerned. I listened to it, as we all did. He rattled on about Saturn and lining up the Enterprise just so behind one of its moons. I didn't understand it all, but Jim, Scotty and Sulu seemed to be listening and understanding Chekov's calculations. I looked at him with a glare. "How old are you?"

He answered with a proud, "I'm 17!"

"Oh good, he's 17," I responded. It was bad enough I felt like the grandfather in this group, but that may have been due to my temperament more than actual age.

Just as I was implying that this youth couldn't possibly know enough at his age, lo and behold, who should enter the bridge but that pointy-eared, green-blooded hobgoblin. Ok, so it was harsh of me, but I hadn't forgiven him for almost killing my friend. But he was confirming Mr Chekov's calculations, detailing his own plans to get back the weapon.

Kirk, playing the role of captain to the hilt, refused to allow Spock to go...alone, at least. As I stood there, wanting to yell 'no, don't go, it's suicide!', Jim volunteered to go with him. Spock, for his part, knew it shouldn't be an option, and said so, telling our acting captain that he could choose to cite regulation. I knew Jim, and so it would seem that Spock would be getting to know him too, one way or another. Rule number one is you just don't say no to Jim Kirk. He's a blasted laser-dozer at times once he's made up his mind. And I could see that no one was going to board the Narada without Jim. He, being the magnanimous person he is, acknowledged the two were becoming better acquainted, and slapped the Vulcan on the arm. Spock gave him a look that could have seared holes in the bulkhead.

Jim and Spock headed off the bridge, after leaving Sulu in charge. Uhura and I followed. I headed for Sick Bay, and waited until something happened, although I didn't want anything to happen. There were only a few patients left from our previous attack, the rest having healed well enough to return to duty. In this solitary time, I thought back to another memory, where Jim and I butted heads, and almost allowed our friendship to end.

***********************

It was back during second year. I had picked up some packages from the cadet postal office. One was for Jim. It had an Iowa postmark, of all places. I left his on his bed, and opened mine. Some odds and ends from friends, wishing me well and so on. I didn't know when Jim would return so I stretched out and took a nap.

I was awakened by a noisy Jim Kirk returning from...wherever he'd been. Probably with a lady friend. I never pried.

He must have noticed that he had disturbed my nap. "Sorry, Bones. Didn't mean to wake you." Jim saw the package on his bed and picked it up. Seeing the return address, he tossed it back on the bed.

"Hey, you're not going to open it?" I asked, curious enough to mention it.

"Naw, it's just from my mom," Jim replied.

"Your mom? So you're just going to leave it?" Jim rarely mentioned his mother, or his father for that matter. "If she took the time to send you something..."

"Bones, forget it! You wanna open it, go ahead." He left our quarters through the sliding doors and was gone for most of the day.

I wondered why he was so touchy anyway. He'd never talked about his days before enlisting, except to say that he once liked getting into trouble. He was glad that had changed, at least. Jim was determined to get through the academy with better than acceptable scores.

For the next few days, we hardly spoke. The kid would get up and leave for classes without a word to me. He would return late and again, say nothing. I wondered if our friendship was irrevocably damaged. I didn't want to lose Jim Kirk as my friend.

One day, out of the blue, he came into our quarters, and actually spoke to me.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to snap at you," he said. "It's just...mom had pretty much written me off, and I didn't blame her. When Captain Pike suggested I enlist, all I could think of was how my father had sacrificed his life for Star Fleet. He didn't care about mom or me, only that he was doing his duty."

"I thought he was defending the ship's crew," I suggested.

"That doesn't matter to a kid who's growing up without his dad, whether that dad died honorably. All he can think of is his dad's not there."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "So, why be angry at your mom, Jim? What did she do?" I heard him sigh, but I guess he wanted to talk about it, as he sat on his bed and answered me.

"I left home to enlist and didn't tell her I was going. I didn't know how she'd respond, you know? After years of appearing to have a future, I mean, I did so well in school, but later on, I just became a big screw up. It was like I couldn't feel anything anymore, Bones. Nothing. I acted flippant and uncaring, while inside I felt nothing. Fighting, that made it easier."

I looked surprised, I think, as he tried to explain further.

"Fighting caused me pain, and as long as I felt pain, I knew I was alive. I knew I wanted to live. I just had to find a reason. I told Pike I had no interest in his suggestion to enlist, but I figured, what else was there? So here I am. I finally told mom where I was, about a year ago, I guess."

"What did she say?" I asked, intrigued.

"I got one message from her. 'Do your father proud.' I thought 'Hell, she has to throw dad in my face.' I haven't communicated with her since." He picked up the package, turning it over in his hands.

"Jim, open it," I said quietly.

He looked at me with uncharacteristically sad eyes. I nodded at him. He unwrapped the box, and inside was a smaller box. He took that out and opened it. The box contained a medal. There was a note. Jim read it silently, and then passed it to me.

"Dear Jimmy, I was going through some boxes and I thought you might want this. It belonged to your father, awarded to him postumously by Star Fleet Command for sacrificing his life to ensure the safety of the crew of the Kelvin. Jim, I want you to know that even in those first few moments of your life, your father loved you. He died so that we could get away. If you think he had a choice, you're wrong. He was a Star Fleet officer. As I think about you at the academy, I feel such pride because I know you'll exemplify everything Star Fleet means, just like your father did. Let this medal inspire you to do great things. I love you, son. If you can find it in your heart to forgive him for leaving you, please come see me. I have so many things to tell you about him. Take care, Jimmy. Be careful. I love you so much. –Mom"

I gave him back the note. "Jim, look, I don't mean to pry, but you should contact her. And you can get angry at me if you want, but that's how I feel. Do you think if I had one chance in hell to see Joanna, I wouldn't take that chance? Family, Jim, you can't turn your back on that."

"Bones, look....," he started to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean.....you're my best friend here. You talk about family. You are my family."

I stood, and he did the same. We hugged, patting each other on the back. It would have all been maudlin, if not for Jim's next suggestion.

"Let's go get a drink, on me, ok?" I watched as he tucked the small box into one of his drawers. He turned around and led me out of the room. "Hey, you wanna pick up women? I can share some of my best lines with you."

I laughed. "Oh no you don't, kid. I'm not going through that again. I warned you."

"Ok, ok, got it. Well, maybe I'll just have one drink. I think I might stop by the library afterwards and look up a dissertation that Captain Pike wrote."

I understood. Pike's dissertation had been about the attack of the Kelvin. I felt that Jim was finally going to try to understand his father better. And maybe by doing so, would understand himself a bit better too.

**********************

My thoughts returned to the present. It was strange, how Jim's mom had asked her son to do his father proud, and to exemplify the best of Star Fleet. Here he was, doing just that. Risking his life for his crew, the ship and Earth, without a thought to his own safety. James Kirk was an example of Star Fleet's best. And I felt proud knowing him, and being called friend by him. The kid had courage, that was true. I waited on board, hoping we didn't lose him in this latest mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**While Jim goes off to save Captain Pike, McCoy remembers a time when neither he nor Kirk were very disciplined. But that helped cement their friendship.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother Part 10**

The crew waited. It was all we could do. Jim and Spock were on the enemy vessel, looking for both the weapon and Captain Pike, if he was still alive. Sulu was in command now, and he and Chekov kept tabs on the Narada, as we drifted just outside sensor range.

I would have liked to have had the time to implant sub-dermal transponders into Jim and Spock, but they had to rush off with little time to make actual plans. So we basically had no way to pull them out of trouble. They were on their own.

Sulu noticed instantly when a strange ship exited the Narada. The assumption was it had something to do with the planet killing device. Life sign scans detected a Vulcan aboard. Spock!

The smaller ship warped off, with the Narada in pursuit. Sulu set a course following the two vessels. I'm no helmsman, but I imagined it was difficult to keep up with the warp signatures of two different ships, while staying out of sensor range. But Sulu only wanted to keep up, not overtake.

I found myself pacing the bridge, arms folded, counting the minutes. Still, we'd heard nothing from either Jim or Spock. Maybe they were successfully defeating the Romulans, taking the device and rescuing Captain Pike. Or, maybe they were dead.

I decided to return to Sick Bay. I couldn't spend all my time pacing. At least I could get ready for the possible eventuality of the captain's rescue. He could be injured, so I made sure the surgical bay was primed and ready. The staff were gathered, talking amongst themselves. Everyone was talking about the past day and a half. Circumstances had been so unbelievable, no one could even predict what would happen next.

***********************

While waiting for Jim to get back with Spock and the Captain, and I was wishfully thinking, I thought of a time when my reckless roommate and I had a little fun at the academy. I didn't usually get involved with such nonsense, but this time, Jim convinced me it would be fun, good harmless fun. I fell for it....again!

Jim was bored, and decided he wanted to play a prank...on the entire first year class. He asked me to help him out. I should have said no. But he was my friend, and who knew, it could have been fun. Of course, who thinks of crimes and punishment when they're pulling a prank on someone?

Jim knew people in high places. Well, they weren't really in high places but they worked in high places, and had access to, well, just about anything. It was to these people that Jim Kirk went for assistance. I wish I had hidden away in the halls of Star Fleet Medical, but I didn't. Just my luck.

Jim had decided his prank would be played on everyone in the first year cadets quarters, including us. "We can't appear to be the only ones unaffected. We would be suspected in that case," he stated.

"I guess you have a point," I said, reluctantly. " So what have you in mind?" He relayed to me what he had planned. It was bold, would take a lot of work, and hell, it would require devices we didn't have. But he gave me that little boy smile and I knew nothing was going to discourage the kid from having his fun.

It began with the planned cadet assembly out in the sports arena. That would leave the dorms empty. After Jim had contacted his friends, and we made sure no one was left who might see what had happened, we executed our plan, or I should say Jim's plan. I give him full credit for doing what we were doing. I would back him, of course, but the plan was his alone.

We finished up quickly, and waited for the cadets to return from the assembly. As everyone entered their quarters, we heard murmuring, expletives and even some yelling. Accusations flew from room to room, all the while Jim and I holding in our laughter. We eventually went to our room, and played our parts well. There were loud voices, all asking the same things in various ways. Who the hell moved everyone's belongings and where to?

Jim and I had a hard time keeping the smirks off our faces. But we had had our belongings moved as well, so who would suspect us of the deed? Jim had gotten his friends in Transporter Control to use site to site transport to switch everyone's stuff from their rooms to someone else's. In a way, it was an exercise in quick and precise use of the transporters in emergency situations. At least, that's what the friends behind the scenes said to justify their help. I didn't think that the Star Fleet Academy Board would agree.

For the next few days, everyone spent time getting things back to normal. An investigation was conducted and speculation ran rampant on who was responsible. We waited for the shoe to fall, but it never did. I think after things were normal for the next few weeks, no one cared anymore. There were classes, exams, and so much more to divert the cadets.

Jim was a crazy, reckless sort, with whom I had experienced things I never would, had I not been acquainted with him. I wondered if his recklessness would translate into being a good leader. I thought it would. I hoped his instructors would think so too.

"Jim, you have to be careful, ok? Showing ingenuity is one thing. Creating havoc for havoc sake is another."

He put his arm around me as we walked to the quad. "Bones, I won't do anything to get myself kicked out. I'm going to admit this once and only once, and only to you. I need this place. And I want what it will give me."

"And that is?" I asked with curiosity.

"Purpose," he said, before walking off, with me in tow. The Kid and the Old Man. That's who we were. Eventually the appellation stuck.

***********************

An alert reached Sick Bay, knocking me out of my reminiscing. Jim and Spock had beamed back onto the Enterprise, ...with Captain Pike! I took a med tech and a nurse, and we ran for the transporter room. They were just stepping off the pads when we got there. Pike was standing, with Jim's help. That encouraged me to believe he was better than I had expected. I told Jim I had him, and as he and Spock headed for the bridge, my staff and I got the captain to Sick Bay for a thorough exam.

While we were in the middle of our exam, the ship took on a dizzying tilt. We didn't know what was going on up there; we only hoped that the crew would manage to keep the ship intact. And we had a patient who needed our full attention.

The ship rocked and rolled, with only the inertial dampers and gravity field keeping us on our feet. As long as we had power, I would be able to help Captain Pike. Things must have been getting worse, as the ship seemed to actually be groaning. But soon, that passed, and everything steadied.

Later on, I decided, I would go to the bridge, make my report and find out what we had just gotten out of. With Pike disabled, I was sure that we had survived because of Jim and his crew, acting in concert to save the ship. In that brief moment of thought, I felt proud of my friend. He had done it, despite the initial objections of quite a few people, and the First Officer in particular. Maybe there was something to my belief that he was command material.


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that the Narada and Nero have been destroyed, and Earth has been saved, the Enterprise limps home. Bones gets an official promotion, and watches as his friend gets one too. **

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Big Brother part 11**

The Enterprise was headed back to Earth, with Jim still sitting center seat. I had made my report to him that Captain Pike was out of surgery, and out of danger. We had to remove the slug-like creature from his brain stem, and purge the toxins from his body, a several hour procedure. But the prognosis was good. One side effect I noted in my report was that Captain Pike had no feeling in his lower extremities. He had indicated that he couldn't move his legs. My concern was that the slug had damaged some of the nerves in the spinal region on entry, while making its way to the brain. On second examination, I determined that any damage was temporary. Captain Pike may be paralyzed until his body thoroughly had healed, but he would walk again. Jim was happy to hear this.

For much of the trip back home, the crew discussed the events they had experienced in between making what repairs could be made. Since for many of the crew, this being their first deep space assignment, it was very much a bonding experience. Untried teams found themselves working together with a smoothness that comes from years of togetherness. The urgency of the situation forced us cadets to grow up faster, that was for sure. And perhaps Jim had to grow fastest of all. He went from being a reckless, impulsive anti-authoritarian, to a leader. Oh, I still think he will be all those things, or at least, I hope so. But I imagine those traits will be more focused now. I saw in Jim the potential to be a great commander. The way he pulled the crew together in Pike's absence proved that.

With only impulse power, it was slow going, but we finally reached Earth spacedock. The entire ship's complement disembarked, while repair crews set about cataloguing the damage. We cadets returned to the academy to finish up on a few things, but because of what had happened, many were given accelerated promotions by the academy board. We'd lost many good ships and crewmembers to that bastard Nero, and now those crews would have to be replaced, so soon as new vessels could be built. The whole incident had been a blow to both the academy and Star Fleet.

I was one of the Enterprise crew to be promoted. I had already informally been put in the position of CMO by then acting captain Spock. Now it was official. From here on out, I was Chief Medical Officer of USS Enterprise.

The biggest surprise came when James Tiberius Kirk was promoted to the captaincy of the Enterprise. Captain Pike was still recovering from his disability. He himself, had been promoted to the admiralty. It was his recommendation that had pushed the promotions board to Jim's side. The ship's log verified all that Jim had done, with eyewitness testimony from the crew being the final factor that gave him the position. I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone more proud. There was an assembly with all cadets, instructors and officers in attendance. Jim was slightly nervous at being the center of attention, but for different reasons this time around.

"Bones, the last time I was here, I thought I was going to be dismissed from the academy. Funny how things work out." He kept tugging at his uniform jacket. I think the waiting was getting to him.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you, kid. You really proved to them all what kind of man you are, and what kind of commander you can be. I'm just glad we'll be serving together."

"Do you really think I'd take out my first command without you as its Chief Surgeon?" He smiled and winked.

"No, I guess not. Not that you could. I'd be right there, demanding a post, even if it was Chief Bottle Washer." I held out my hand, which he took, warmly shaking it. "Congratulations, Jim."

It was then that we heard the assembly bell. I took my seat while Jim went to stand up front where the officers were seated. Admiral Barnett called the meeting to order, and walked over to Jim, and while we all watched, issued the edict that would give James Kirk the command of the Enterprise. He gave him a small box that contained a medal, given for his valor, dedication and inspiration. He pinned it on Jim's jacket and shook his hand. I wanted to see what this medal looked like, and decided I would ask to see it later.

As was traditional, Jim then went over to Captain, now Admiral, Pike, who issued his final order as captain of the Enterprise, in which he would be relieved of duty in place of the new captain, James Kirk.

"Your father would be proud of you," Admiral Pike said, a very genuine smile on his face.

We all applauded enthusiastically, although my thoughts were thinking ahead. Now what would we do? What we had gone through was not typical. A year's worth of experience wrapped up in a couple of days. It was mind-boggling.

************************

I was still sitting in my quarters, sipping my Romulan Ale, when the door buzzed.

"Come in," I called out.

"Are you busy, Bones?" Jim asked before entering.

"Just busy nursing my ale. Sick Bay is being refit, so I don't have a lot to do right now. Join me, if you have the time." I noticed he was wearing his new gold uniform top. "So you decided to come on up."

He grabbed a glass from the shelf and poured some of the blue liquid into it. He took a drink, and almost choked.

"Hey, Romulan Ale is strong stuff, kid. You've gotta be careful. Sip it, don't swig it." I'd learned my lesson years ago. It really was too bad about the embargo against the Romulan Empire. Their ale was the best I'd ever tasted.

Jim sat opposite me at my desk, setting down his glass. He regarded the ale with suspicion, before taking another sip. "I decided to check out some of the repairs and refits. Got my quarters in order too." He picked up his glass, but didn't drink from it, instead, swirling the blue liquid around. "I also have to check the crew assignments. Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov have all indicated they want to stay aboard. Uhura hasn't yet given me her decision, but I'm hoping she stays. I think I've had almost a dozen requests for transfers. Maybe because I took over from Captain Pike, maybe not." He looked me in the eye. "I'm glad you're staying, Bones."

"And where else would I go, kid? Hm, I guess I can't call you that anymore."

Jim laughed. "Why?"

I said, seriously, "Because you're not. You are James T Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise, newest flagship of the fleet. It'll be the example by which all other ships will be measured. And so will you." I took a deep drink from my glass. "Now me, I'm just a old, jaded, country doctor."

"No, you're not," Jim retorted.

I smiled at my friend. "Ok, I'm just a doctor."

He nodded at me, satisfied.

I hated asking him my next question, because it had to do with that pointy-eared Vulcan. But I went ahead and asked. "So what about Spock. Have you heard from him yet? I actually thought he might resign his commission."

Jim sighed. "I thought so too. And no, I haven't heard from him yet. I've started looking into alternate First Officer candidates, just in case. But I was really hoping he would agree to stay."

I looked at Jim with surprise. "You want him to stay? Dammit, man, he tried to kill you!"

Jim shrugged. "Extenuating circumstances. Admiral Pike said I couldn't have a better man as my Number One. The fact that he made a damned good Science Officer doesn't make it any easier not having him aboard."

I looked at Jim suspiciously. What made him change his mind this way? After everything that had happened between these two, and here was Jim being all forgiving to the point he was ready to accept the Vulcan as part of his crew. So I thought, what the hell, I'll ask him. "Jim, what do you want him for so badly anyway? There are other officers just as qualified, and without the oh so logical attitude."

"I have a hunch, Bones, that's all. I think we'll...work well together."

I had the feeling Jim was holding out on me, but again, I didn't push for an explanation. "So why don't you contact him yourself. Let him know that he would be welcome back." I swallowed the last of my ale, setting the glass down. I was beginning to think that Jim really liked Spock. It was beyond me, but in any case, it was his ship, and he could have anyone serving aboard that he wished. "Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard, he was supposed to be seeing to supplies for the Vulcan refugees. They've already chosen a new world to colonize, I think."

"So he could be going with them," I suggested. "Maybe he feels that's where his loyalty should lie, Jim." I didn't want to bring up the possibility that Spock didn't want to serve under this new captain. They had butted heads frequently during the whole Nero incident. Yet I had the distinct feeling that Jim wanted his crew intact. I watched him stand, obviously ready to leave.

"I guess I should get down to Engineering, see how things are going there."

I stood too. "Jim, I know how you feel, in a way. We went through some very dicey things together, and you want to think that the crew should stay the same. You know how it is, with the same people you've already come to trust. But you can't force anyone to stay."

"Bones, I can't explain it to you, but I know this ship has a great crew. It just won't be complete without Spock. It's that simple. Hey, I'll see you later." He smiled and winked.

I gave him a small wave, and went to wash up the glasses in the bathroom sink. I kept asking myself, would the ship be better off with or without that green-blooded.......

**********************

It took over three weeks, but the Enterprise was finally ready to go. Jim had yet to choose a First Officer, or a Science Officer, for that matter. He'd told me he had it narrowed down to two candidates, but for some reason, I didn't believe him.

I was waiting on the bridge, and I noticed Lt. Uhura at the communications station. So she had decided to stay after all. Jim had earlier asked me to join him. I figured he wanted me to share the moment with him. It would be the first time he would sit in the center seat as the official captain of the Enterprise, with an actual mission at hand. Every station related system readiness, just as Jim entered the bridge. He came right up to me, and slapping me on the arm, said, "Buckle up, Bones." I could hardly wait.

Just as the Helm was about to set a new course for the ship, the turbolift door slid open. To everyone's surprise, out walked Commander Spock, in uniform, looking ready to take his position. "Permission to come aboard, Captain," he asked Jim.

I saw Jim smile as he responded, "Permission granted." I wondered if he had known Spock was coming aboard, or if it was a surprise to him too.

When Spock pointed out that we still didn't have a First Officer, and that he would like to submit his candidacy, Jim asked for nothing more, even after the Vulcan made a small joke about providing references. At least, I thought it was a joke. With Vulcan's, who can tell. I had to admit though, with the pointy-eared hobgoblin aboard, the ship felt complete.

My life had taken an unexpected turn, but I knew most of it had been due to my knowing Jim Kirk. Without him, I'm sure things would have been very different. Just as I had pointed out his new position on the Enterprise, I was CMO on that same flagship of the fleet. And the pressure was on, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: I hope my readers liked this story. I have Captain Pike in recovery mode because I'm hoping Bruce Greenwood is in the next movie, and healed. Wishful thinking on my part.****I loved Karl's portrayal, and hope to see more of the irascible Dr McCoy in the next film. Thank you all for reading. It was fun!**


End file.
